<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Fiery Rain by GabyElle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576869">Dancing in the Fiery Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle'>GabyElle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angel Shiro (Voltron), Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Stay with me, Keith. Listen to my voice.”</i>
</p><p>That memory stood out in his mind, was those words. When he’s struggling to maintain composure, losing vision, Keith vividly remembers the look on Shiro’s face—consumed with worry, desperation, almost scared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Fiery Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Doubt thou the stars are fire;<br/>Doubt that the sun doth move;<br/>Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.”</p><p>- Hamlet, Act II, Scene II</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain falls and the wind howls into the night. Archangel Shiro seated on his desk in the comfort of his warm home with a book in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the storm continues raging on, Shiro reads silently to one of Shakespeare’s well-known plays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having lived as an immortal, Shiro was allowed to wander on Earth’s grounds and he’s no stranger to the famous writer in the sixteenth and early seventeenth century with the privilege of witnessing the play right before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamlet will be one of his favourite plays. A tragedy as it’s most famously known for, with elements of seven deadly sins compressed as one was what made the play an absolute classic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s taken many years for Shiro to understand how much Hamlet captures the real aspect of humanity in today’s era. There’s evil in this world and that’s not something that can be erased, but with good, it will always triumph evil. Ironically, it’s a perfect balance in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning through the words on the page, reading the interaction between Hamlet and Ophelia. Their love is complicated, where the young prince played with her feelings, admitting that he never once loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dynamic was a pivotal role in Hamlet’s downfall that ended in death. It seems Shakespeare had always borne a fascination with death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm picks up strongly, lightning flashes from his window as the thunder shakes the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro wasn’t fazed by the violent storm that’s happening outside instead he’s fully invested by the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his phone ringing drew him away from the book. Shiro reaches for his phone and reads the name of the caller.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s unusual to be receiving a call from him, after all, they’re working on the opposite sides and don’t see eye to eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone continued to vibrate in his hands while Shiro debated whether it would be wise for him to answer the call of the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighs once, his thumb slides over the phone and places it against his ear. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a series of heavy panting on the other line, “F-Feathers…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Shiro knew. Another sigh escaped him knowing all too well that he’s back to his antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for this, Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the line, he hears the downpour rain. “I need your help, Shiro…” His voice was heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stumped Shiro right there—Keith never uttered his real name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Keith let out another grunt, “I’m in a serious shitty situation here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like he’s trying to catch his breath followed by a silent hiss, and the line went dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Shiro’s instinct telling him that something wasn’t right. To hear that unsettling distress in Keith’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called Keith again. But this time, the line continued on ringing until the line ended without an answer prompted Shiro to grow concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions started to arise in his thoughts, Keith is a demon and has no problems in getting himself into trouble because he is the trouble himself. Shiro is well aware of how his powers can match an archangel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So for a demon landing himself into trouble, it screams the worst possible scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead each time Shiro tried calling him back, ultimately giving up as he huffed in frustration.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe he is messing with you. He’s not actually in trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rings again, startling him. Shiro answers the call without any hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call wasn’t clear, loud rustling and crackling can be heard followed by the distant sounds of thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear me? Where are you?” Shiro asked again. However, before he’s able to get a definite answer, the line went dead again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no denying it, something isn't right. Shiro stood up grabbing his coat and exiting out of his house without a second to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside, he was instantly drenched upon exposing himself to the harsh storm. With Keith barely saying anything in his calls, Shiro wasn’t even sure where to begin in searching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you gotten yourself into, Keith?” The angel asked under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s not giving up as he dials up Keith’s number again whilst praying to the heavens above that he would answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fuels his agony further having to hear the ringing again while feeling completely helpless as he stood facing the harsh nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line answers, “Everywhere fucking hurts.” Keith said over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hang up.” Shiro told him. “Tell me where you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In an alleyway somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to be more specific than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith let out another hiss, “It’s hard to stay alert and conscious when you’re losing a lot of blood, Feathers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s worse than he thought, “Stay put, I’m coming to get you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>All he wanted to do was to have a feel-good time, savour himself with human entertainment and create havoc. It’s what he’s good at after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had to be those insufferable hunters had to get in the way of his fun by ambushing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no big deal. He’s powerful in his own right and with a quick whistle, his loyal hell hound, Kosmo—manifested by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it seem like it’s easy, but Keith was going to make them regret their actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Effortlessly, he avoided the first wave of attack, the idea of watching blood spilt excites him. Demonstrating his powers against their weak capability and mortal state. What could they possess in them that could defeat him?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fools. All of them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. His power flowed in every part of his body to the tip of his fingers—lashing out to claim the hunter’s lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of warm blood fills the air, fueling the adrenaline and at that moment he craves the bloodlust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to have their limbs crushed and ripped out, Keith wants to hear those harrowing screams. There will be no mercy and painful death is what they deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden slash struck him from behind and followed by a burst of pain. The kind of sensation that he hasn’t felt for the longest time of his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stinging pain caused him to lose his guard and balance momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, even in the darkness, he could make out the silver glint and instantly he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no ordinary blade, the kind that can destroy him—angel blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attacking from the behind? You cowards.” Keith hissed at the attacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing a painful howl drew him to Kosmo and discovered that the canine got himself hurt by the blades as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his forelegs curled up but otherwise, he kept that menacing growl. That injury caused Keith to turn aggressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you regret crossing me.” Keith turned to the hunters with a threat. Anger and hatred swept over, enough to numb the pain behind his back. In this current state, his power intensifies further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rage consumes him. In his mind, all he could think was the word kill repeating over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only finding himself coming to a sudden stop, a foreign sensation coming from his chest this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down much to his shock discovering that the angel blade lodged itself in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not fully processing how the blade landed right in him, the hunter dashed forward to Keith with his hands wrapped around the hilt of the blade thrusting deeper into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith let out a demonic roar, the searing heat coursing through his body. For the rest of his eternity living in hell, it would be the first time he genuinely felt himself getting burned alive by the weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perish demon.” The hunter gritted his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This shouldn’t be happening. He can’t die like this, to be taken out by a mortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stared hard into the eyes of his enemy, it’s the pride in him that he’s demonstrating not allowing the hunter to have the satisfaction to kill him that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm blood starts seeping out from his chest, slowly soaking through his clothes. Keith’s hand placed over the hunter’s hands on the hilt. “I-I won’t let you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his desperate attempt to escape death, Keith willed all of his power like never before, dark smoke emitting out from his lips and eyes turned bloodshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped. Uncontrollable and unstoppable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosion of black clouds lashed out, completely engulfing Keith and his surroundings. Let there be hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around him turned into a void of nothingness.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>Time dragged on with no telling how long since the attack, Keith was roused by something damp and lapping against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a soft whine and soft warm fur rubbing against his body causing Keith to wince and quickly he’s awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes adjusted to his surroundings only to lock eyes with a pair of dark ruby eyes with a look of worry showcasing on his features before curling himself up against Keith, whining softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hell hound pressing his weight caused Keith groaned and let out a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sight of the hunters, not even a trace of their clothing. But it appears to be the same alleyway—at least that is what he assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he felt Kosmo’s body rising and falling weakly that he brought his hand to stroke his thick fur only to be matted by dry blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained him to see his companion like this. With a little strength, he channels his lingering power towards Kosmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to rest, buddy.” He told and watched as his hound faded away in thick smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once gone, Keith tried his best to catch his bearings only to feel the unusual weight and the light sizzle burn on his chest, opening his eyes again to discover much to his shock the angel blade is still lodged in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did he not notice the blade still in him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got to be fucking kidding me.” Keith cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Keith knew it would be a bad idea to pull it out risking further injuries inflicted on him, but what other choice does he have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both hands gripped on the hilt of the blade, taking several deep breaths while he braced for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain is only temporary.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever so slowly, Keith starts pulling the blade out. The agonizing pain coursing through everywhere in his body whilst trying his best not to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting as he watched the blade sliding out from his body as more blood spilt out from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it's fully out, he tossed it aside on the ground. Keith felt a lot lighter yet more exhausted than before. The amount of power which he willed drained all of his strength. But it saved his life by annihilating his enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he wants to do is rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled in the distance, alerting him again. Flashes of lightning lit the sky with the gentle cold wind blowing against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm is approaching. He needed to find shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one arm wrapped around his torso, his legs shifted and pushed himself up but the pain shot up causing him to fall back down. Looks like he underestimated the angel blade’s ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single drop of water landing on his cheek and that’s all it took for the rain to start pouring down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night couldn’t get any better than this, for him lying in a dark alleyway, alone, completely drenched and bleeding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his sorry state and no other option left, Keith shifted to retrieve his phone from his pockets and contact the only person that could help him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’s a race against time. All Shiro could do is run as fast as possible and keep his eyes wide open for any sign of Keith in an alleyway just as he described.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you, Keith?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lungs burned with exhaustion so much it prompted Shiro to stop on his tracks. Immediately, he realises right away this is getting nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While regaining his strength, Shiro felt a jolt from the back of his spine, enough for the ends of his hair to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt hot all over, which is odd considering he’s standing under heavy rain. It could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro whirled around, locking his gaze at the intersection across the street behind him. His intuition speaks through and his feet pick up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running past a couple of blocks, letting his instincts guide him. Just after this building, to the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and glanced over. With the help of the street lights, Shiro sees a figure slumped against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushes towards Keith. Looking down, he sees the bloodied angel blade and it starts making sense from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing two fingers against his neck, his heartbeat is weak but alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith.” He called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon groaned weakly, eyes looking up hazily at Shiro. “My hero has come for me.” He remarked with the weakest smile. “I know you’ll sense it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s talking about his powers. One of the many privileges of being an archangel that would allow Shiro to pick up any sort of demonic energy within the range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting you out of here.” He said and proceeded to carry Keith in his arms. “Stay with me, Keith. Listen to my voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the adrenaline still coursing through his veins, he rushed back home as fast as he could. By propping Keith on his bed, he swiftly grabbed bandages that he was fortunate enough to have stored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with the light, Shiro had a proper look on Keith’s condition which was a lot worse than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Keith out by removing his leather jacket and decided it would be easy to use a pair of scissors to cut his bloodied shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stab wound he sustained was deep, but otherwise most of the bleeding had stopped though no telling how much blood he’d lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro began cleaning the wound first, by lightly dabbing on it with a gauze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that hurt.” Keith cursed suddenly. That’s a good sign, that he's conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just cleaning it.” Shiro informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, be gentle about it.” He complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll only hurt a little. So I’ll appreciate it if you let me patch you up.” Shiro eyed at Keith. They stared at each other for a moment and thankfully Keith said nothing more, allowing him to get to work.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>It’s difficult to tell how long time has passed without a clock around. Seriously, how does the angel keep track of time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm has since lightened up. Laying down on the soft bed, all Keith could do was just watch the rain droplets sliding down the window out of boredom. He hates being bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He assumes that his body showed some signs of improvement—like hurting less. But it’s hard to ignore the throbbing ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the perks of being a demon which allowed his body to slowly heal, though depending on the circumstances, like tonight for example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith tries to prop himself up with the support of his forearms. But even with the slightest movement—immediate pain surges from his torso so much that both of his arms almost gave up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be getting up.” Shiro’s voice spoke, approaching him with a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like lying in bed.” Keith stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel places the glass on the table next to the bed. “You don’t have a choice. Don’t let me tell you again.” He turned his back away from Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith didn’t like being ordered like that. He’s a demon, he can do whatever he wants for hell’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping in his tracks, Shiro turned to him again. “What happened to you out there?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Keith expressed in a matter of fact tone. “Got ambushed by a group of hunters, barely made it alive and in my last desperate attempt was able to eliminate them all. And it worked. No trace of them left.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It won't happen again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’ll have to keep his guards up at all times to prevent this from happening again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel’s expression remained unchanged, ever so stoic. So much it’s starting to annoy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that. I’m a demon, I’m bound to attract attention from skilled humans who chose to destroy evil existence like myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s well aware of Shiro’s sympathy towards humans and expects some unneeded lecture from him explaining that they don’t need to die bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get some rest.” He advised instead, ending the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the heck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it? Aren’t you going to reprimand me?” Keith questioned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel turned to him. “It doesn’t matter anymore, they’re dead. I didn’t sign their death, you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he’s mad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging his hand into his pants for his cigarette pack. With the help of his teeth, Keith pulled a cigarette stick from the pack letting it hang on his lips, lighting it up with his lighter. Breathing in the first taste of tobacco smoke in his mouth, allowing it to linger before exhaling the smoke into the air while holding the cigarette between his fingers. Fucking satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith felt the angel’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stares hard at him at the corner of the room, seated on a single sofa couch, doing his best not to curl his nose in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a break, Feathers. I’ve been through shit. I need a smoke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes averted back into the book, “Just don’t leave ashes on my bed.”</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>One cigarette just wasn’t enough for Keith as he helped himself with another. The nerves in his body finally relaxing, mind at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s hardly any words exchanged since Shiro left him to recuperate—still seated and reading to himself. He hardly even made a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith watched Shiro in silence. With the soft orange glow coming from the wall light, illuminating the side of his face. His eyes looked attentive, absorbing into the pages. With the light, he reads the cover: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hamlet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked the tip of his fingers to flip the next page, that gesture shouldn't be stirring up a foreign feeling in his belly, but it did. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing himself not to stare, taking another puff from his cigarette and exhaled, watching the smoke tendrils dancing in the air before fading away into nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad of it: a knavish speech sleeps in a foolish ear.” Keith recited out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It piqued Shiro’s attention quickly, the way his eyes lit up recognizing that line. “My lord, you must tell us where the body is, and go with us to the king.” He recited back. Having read Hamlet almost too many times to count allowed him to remember the words from the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turned his gaze back towards Shiro. “The body is with the king, but the king is not with the body. The king is a thing—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thing, my lord!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of nothing: bring me to him. Hide fox, and all after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Shiro with smug, feeling proud of himself being able to impress him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you’re familiar with Hamlet.” Shiro stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the only source of entertainment at that time.” Keith shrugged, taking another puff of his smoke. “Can’t escape Shakespeare’s rising fame with people deeming him the writing genius.” He spoke with smoke escaping out from his lips. “Though, I find Romeo and Juliet just pretentious and overrated.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro barked a laugh. A glorious sound. Never Keith heard him laugh this way before, in fact, this is the first time listening to his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t disagree with that.” He nodded once.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>One cannot predict Mother Nature. Ever so merciless in showing her true colours by bringing back the storm again. Keith hardly sleeps as he lies awake listening to the storm, inhaling the smoke one last time before dropping his third and last cigarette into the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiredness has caught up to Shiro, dozing off against the sofa as his light snores filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to him that he has yet to thank him for basically saving his life. It’s not always an angel coming to his aid. An angel not like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay with me, Keith. Listen to my voice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That memory stood out in his mind, was those words. When he’s struggling to maintain composure, losing vision, Keith vividly remembers the look on Shiro’s face—consumed with worry, desperation, almost scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a low rumble of thunder. Even that did nothing to wake Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith attempts to sit up again. With a little movement, it did not hurt as much as earlier, showing some good signs. Granted, he couldn’t stop himself from grunting under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s able to sit up, Keith proceeded to push himself out of bed and staggering towards the sleeping angel, standing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to resist himself, he brushes aside his silver bangs from concealing his face, revealing his handsome features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue traces over his lips as a new feeling takes over. Desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another round of lightning sounds off, Keith went on to straddle Shiro’s thighs, he felt the pain spreading through his torso and a wince escaped him. But he wants this badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro rouses awake from his sleep, startled before shifting to bewilderment, finding the demon sitting on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, what—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith covered Shiro’s mouth with his hand, silencing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows knitted together, clearly annoyed. Keith releases his hand and rests both of his palms flat against Shiro’s broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t thanked you properly yet.” He told before pressing his lips against Shiro’s. Relief swept over the demon, he’s been wanting this for almost too long. Just this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away seconds later, he observes Shiro, ever so serious as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a bad idea, Keith.” Shiro informed with edginess in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’ll be fun.” He told as his hand sneaked down, palming against Shiro’s crotch. He tilted his face to the side and pressed his lips against the throbbing vein on Shiro’s neck, “I promise.” Keith murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder escaped from him as both hands balled into a tight fist against the armrest of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips sucked and teeth scraping lightly against Shiro's soft skin. The feel of his pulse picking up against his lips and tasting the muskiness of his skin, the smell of rain under his nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under his palm, Keith felt his bulge growing harder under his clothing. There’s no denying the fact, the size of Shiro’s cock is exactly how he imagined it. Just thinking about it, heightens his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to drag his pointy teeth along Shiro’s skin, enough to cause the angel to gasp out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God… Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no God here. Just me.” Keith stated, his eyes glinting with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moves away from Shiro’s crotch. With desire clouding his thoughts, both arms stretch out gripping the headrest of the sofa, positioning it between Shiro’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Keith moves his hips back and forth, slowly, against Shiro’s groin. This injury on his torso may have limited his movements but he didn’t spare a thought to think otherwise. He wants this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much that he was forced to push down the continuous throbbing in his body and focused on the delightful shiver travelling up his spine at the feel of his crotch rubbing against Shiro’s hard bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little by little, he felt himself getting harder. Shiro was struggling as well,  he needed a little coaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding onto his chin, his deep dark eyes gazing into his red glowing eyes. “You can touch me too, you know.” He said, grabbing his hand and smacking it against his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s hesitation cast over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this, Feathers.” His hips thrust slowly up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was swift enough to grab Keith from behind, fingers clutching into his hair, tugging it from his roots and their lips crashed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sudden, unexpected. But enough to excite Keith further with a proud grin on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel finally succumbed into the demon’s temptation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of rain and Shiro’s delightful soft pants filled the air, thrills Keith further. In a matter of seconds, the room grew hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never before he felt these raw emotions for the longest time, sending him delirious, a thirst that needed to be quenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Shiro’s both hands gripping on each cheek, Keith growled lowly. Tugging Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth, the shade in his eyes turning into a deep ruby red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can’t be helped. Keith was completely insatiable towards Shiro, with his back arching forward trying to relish as much of the pleasure bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands began working to undo Shiro’s pants—and he didn’t stop him much to Keith’s satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling it down, low enough for his cock to spring out. Just the sight alone, Keith delightfully ran his tongue over his lips and went on curling his hand around his shaft, fitting it perfectly. Shiro sucks in his breath, his cock twitches in his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting it slowly, casually stroking it. Shiro squirms a little in his seat, his breath grew unsteady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unreasonably quiet. Let me hear you.” Keith expressed, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's nose flares, but otherwise didn’t seem to budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Don’t mind if I do this then.” Keith lowered his face, close to his cock. He blew lightly around the tip, hooking his hair behind his ear and ultimately taking the cock into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirled around the head, running it across the slit as he peered up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shifted his hips, lips slightly parted as soft pants escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his pace quickens, hair escapes from his ears and falls over curtaining his face. Shiro gathered his hair into his fist so he could properly look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gesture thrills Keith further, it appears the angel knew what he’s doing after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took him deeper and gladly let the cock rub against the walls of his cheek, demonstrating it to Shiro—proudly, just to prove that he meant what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith reaches for his balls and massages it in his palms. Shiro’s hips jerked up into Keith’s mouth, like his body betrayed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ…” He let out a groan, it’s a sexy sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first dribble of precome lands on his tongue which Keith gleefully takes a swipe of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t use God’s name in vain.” He teased, earning a warning look from Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stands and leaned forward to steal a kiss from Shiro, just so he could taste himself on his tongue, tangled in a heated kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith loved his lips on him but had to force himself to step away to relieve his own fully erect, straining under his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts unbuckling his belt with his gaze fully focused on Shiro watching his chest rise and fall. Perhaps Keith just discovered a new kink of his—being watched like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his zipper sliding down, fingers hooking the waistband and effortlessly pulling it down, pooling around his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of it, he once again spread his legs apart and supported himself with his knees, taking Shiro’s cock in his hand again. Giving a couple of good long strokes before positioning it right at his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By lowering himself down with the tip of Shiro’s cock teasing around his little hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lower he goes, feeling it probing into his ass. It’s bold to be doing it without any stimulation but he could hardly wait anymore, having craved for this for almost too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat beads on the skin of his forehead as he went on, so much that he couldn’t help thinking it’s so tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was struggling as well, “Keith…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…. a lot bigger than I expected it to be.” He commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Keith took him fully, with his thighs sitting on top of Shiro’s. Their heavy breaths filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooking his arms behind Shiro’s neck, he wiggled his hips playfully. “I’ll make you feel good.” He said with his voice low enough for him to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By moving his hips, he could feel the cock rubbing against the inner walls that trigger the first wave of bliss through him. Feeling the tightness, clenching around his cock, Keith had forgotten just how good sex feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proceeded to raise his hips, letting the cock slide out but not entirely out before slamming his hips back down against his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro let out a strangled moan, at the same time, just barely controlling himself from letting out a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no stopping him, he was just getting started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving himself a couple of thrusts, allowing his inner walls stretched out fully and willingly taking Shiro whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even the intense storm would distract them from their intimacy. As the thunder sounded off, whether it’s coming from afar or just over their heads—as if the Divine Being had expressed a warning about their actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, screw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pleases him further knowing that Shiro wasn’t holding back either, to hear how vocal his voice grew, how he’s struggling to keep his eyes open, his hands gripping hard on his waist, so erotic in Keith’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been since you got laid?” He teased, having just know right away that Shiro was inexperienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… stop… talking.” Shiro scowled with his half-lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith flashed him a grin instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, his thrust got easier and consistent with the pace. The sound of his inner thighs slapping resonated through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar burn surges through his belly. All Keith could think about is going faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Shiro’s cock hits him so deeply in his prostate got him crying out, not even the storm could mask the noise from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith took both of Shiro’s hands and their fingers clasped together, holding on to his hand like his life depends on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His belly tenses, his inner walls tightening around Shiro’s shaft. The grip of their hands tightened so hard that his knuckles turned white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind rattles against the windows, Keith telling himself not to stop and going as fast and as hard as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels it, his body taking him higher and angling his hips solely for the cock plunging deeper and hitting the right spot, pushing his body even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand touches the side of Shiro’s face, staring deep into his eyes. He could read through him, knowing that it won’t be long before his body gave in as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, Shiro.” He told, almost pleading with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his thighs getting exhausted but telling himself to push on until the end as his body shuddered and his skin tingles, the tightness around his walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning flashed brightly in the dark and thunder clapped, reverberating the sky. Just as a cry broke out from his throat and the orgasm rocked through his body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grunted once, body stiffening, followed by the feeling of warm come filled him. At last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s body continued trembling from the climax as he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Right here, right now, Keith felt whole being in the arms of an angel.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The storm had left and dawn breaks. With the sound of birds chirping, Shiro woke up from his deep sleep, taking a moment to realize that morning had risen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still seated on his chair, Shiro squinted from the light that entered his room, feeling mentally and physically exhausted than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All because of last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out an exasperated groan, he remembered it, his body experienced it. A wave of compunction washed over, how he allowed himself to fall into his tricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand over his face, the image of Keith riding him appeared to Shiro vividly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forgive me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it occurred to him next how quiet his room is. Too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By removing his hand from his face, he sees his bed neatly made but Keith nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith felt like a new man. He’s mostly healed up and rejuvenated more than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night’s activity also played a role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of leaving a note to thank Shiro at least before leaving. But it’s the only way for him.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>Watching him sleeping peacefully, his fingers itch again at the urge of touching Shiro again. But once he does, Keith will never bring himself to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he walked out and did not look back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After last night, Shiro would most likely hate him even more after this. Regardless, Keith reeled back the events of their supposed intimacy. The feel of his embrace lingered on his skin. His lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith allowed his fingers lightly brushed over his lips just reminiscing the warmth, how it felt so right, so real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he couldn’t have him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is he kidding? He has fallen since the beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My sequel to my SPN <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429768">fic</a> based on the one and only <a href="https://twitter.com/LStrikesArt">Sa</a> AU. I just knew their story isn't over that I have to write about them one last time.</p><p>Fair note : I know nothing about Supernatural and I'm not sure how does angel blade works so this is my own interpretation on it. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>